A Komplex Situation with Space and Time
by LombaxTimelordhybrid
Summary: When Captain Bucky O'hare and Willy DuWitt activated both proton accelerators at the same time, which coursed the cross between dimensions and teleported Willy's room to the Aniverse, the Doctor with his old companions, Romana and K9, detected it, flue towards earth and into the aniverse to invesigate. But after introducing each other, an old enemy lurks within the darkness.


The year is 1991 and the place is the city of San Francisco on the planet Earth. It was the specific time that a cross between dimensions is about to occur, and in the bedroom of a small 10 year-old boy. His name is Willy DeWitt, a brilliant young man. But as the usual smart kid is commonly treated at school in the decade, having jealousy and annoyance around him and had to try to deal with bullies. But although this is maybe, he does have within him, along side his intelligence, confidence and outstanding courage. And this at the very time when he built and activated his own invented proton accelerator, is about to be revealed.

Meanwhile over a thousand light-years away, a 'mysterious to all' capsule, that appeared to be in the form of an old 1960's Police Box was about to dematerialize and enter the time vortex. Inside the capsule, which appeared and in fact is bigger then the outside, a man who appears to be in his mid thirties was wondering around the ships console. He had long brown hair and was wearing a dark green velvet frock coat, grey trousers, a silver waistcoat, a grey/green cravat and black leather, dress shoes.

His name was: The Doctor.

He had just finished a rescue mission from a space station, called Cyber-Tech Post 46. In which his former companion: Romana had been taken to be forced to work on an advanced unknown teleportation project. When rescued by the Doctor, with help of another of his former companions: K9, Romana had insisted to return to Gallifrey. But the Doctor apparently wanted her to stay a bit more. To go and see the stars and watch great events occur one more time. But Romana, although being gentle and considerate, was also being firm and serious. She needed to go back to Gallifrey, for she was in responsibility as the madam President of the high council of Time Lords and K9 was with the facts. So in a decent and rather disappointed mood, The Doctor turned the rollers that shows the planets names and the exact dates, and set the time capsule, also known as the T.A.R.D.I.S., on a course for Gallifrey. While K9 stood by one of the iron pillars that supported the time rotor, waiting for any assistance and Romana was occupied looking through The Doctor's dressing room, for a brief look at the suits he hasn't and has worn.

Suddenly, the sound of an alert is emitted from the scan and detection part of the console and the TARDIS jerked violently and shook, which flung The Doctor backwards away from the console and on his back. He struggled back to his feet, surprised from the sudden movement of his own ship. "Huh…. What?!" he said as rushed back to the console and started to fiddle the stirring mechanism, parts of the console blowing up a little and sparks flying from it. He then turned his attention to the scanner panel, looking at the readings and flicking two switches constantly, he made a stern, flabbergasted look.

"This can't be possible, not without even making a small rip in the universe, unless…". At that very moment, Romana came rushing into the main console room. "Doctor?! What was that?!" she gasped and placed her hands and her eyes on the console. "Something that is impossible. An event of dimensional crossing" flabbergasted The Doctor. "K9 are you alright?" gasped Romana, as she looked round to find the robot dog. _"13 percent of damage, but still fully charge and perfectly functional, mistress_" responded K9. "Thank goodness for that, K9 you better come and help."

The Doctor rushed around the console and started to operate a number of switches, levers and buttons. "What precisely do you mean event of dimensional crossing? Has someone got suck through the time vortex and ended up at the far side of the universe? Has someone managed to get from this universe to another?" asked Romana desperately.

"I don't know if it is someone; the scanner's is struggling to locate where it is." The Doctor replied. "But it's defiantly your second guess. It almost as if a part of the universe had gone and ended up in another. A part of a surface, an area, or in other words a place."

"A place, from this universe ended up into another? But that's impossible. Not without mak…" said Romana. "Not without making a rip in the universe, yes that's what I was thinking" The Doctor interrupted as he turned his attention to the screen. While Romana looked at the screen of the television box, which was used as the ship's navigation monitor and K9 wheeled over to the console and started to scan and fix any damage that might have occurred.

"Unless… it's another Charged Vacuum Emboitment, we did end up going into E-space at that one time because of one" suggested Romana. "Though then again, they are really one of the rarest space-time events." "It could be that, but E-space is a smaller universe and that event occurred while we were in space" said The Doctor. "That would only mean that they only occur within space and not on an actual planet." He added as he examined what was on the scanner screen.

"Well at least it hasn't affected our travelling really badly" said Romana, suggesting to the navigation monitor, which it viewed the words: Temporal Orbit. She then pressed two buttons on the co-ordinate's panel and the ceiling of the TARDIS change and viewed what was outside. "Look, we've still managed to materialize into the time vortex." She added with relief. "Good, that's one thing not gone wrong." said The Doctor. _"Master, TARDIS damage report; negative, all systems still operational."_ said K9. "Good, that's another relief with the coordinates not being changed" added Romana, looking at the panel. "Does the zero damage and full function of the systems include the scanners, K9?" asked The Doctor. _"Affirmative, Master"_ responded K9.

"That's not what it shows, and it doesn't fully answer to what it was that gave us the nasty bump", the Doctor said, disappointed, as his struggled with the controls on the panel to find what it was. But then, Romana realised something that might help discover what it was. "Actually, Doctor, whatever the dimensional crossing could be, it must have happen from the era, we have just left; the year 1991 and at the moment we entered the time vortex" she said.

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the scanner controls, looked at the screen and sighed, in slight disappointed. "We've lost it and I'm not sure if you're right Romana," he said at last, "but yes, we were in the year 1991. But the event might have been in another time and the real question is, where in that time?"._" Master, the mistress maybe correct, time recordings and sensors indicated that the point of the event had occurred, when TARDIS materialization in the time vortex was at 14percent and originate from the exact time era we were leaving from. This is proven with brief energy readings, which indicated that its strength was of 96 percent accurately coming from within the year." _said K9.

"O.k. Thank you K9, but are you sure?" asked the Doctor as he moved around the controls. _"20 percent is uncertain, master. But 80 percent is accurate"_ responded K9. "Well if it is powerful from that year, it's worth a shot to search and investigate it" said Romana, as she walked around the console. "Maybe" said the Doctor as he moved back to the coordinates panel. "But perhaps it's not really important at the moment."

"NOT REALLY important?" exasperated Romana, stopping in her tracks and looking straight at him. "Doctor, this could be an event that is so powerful it could mean results that are catastrophic." She moved to the scanner panel and looked at the screen. "Romana, I was merely considering that this may distract us from our main objective to take you back to Gallifrey," Responed the Doctor, "afterall, Madam President of the High Concil, You do have your duties for the timelords", he moved around the console pulling levers and pressing buttons. "That's true, Doctor. But this may actually be a subject that would be a great deal of consern, aspecially for the timelords. I would prefer to to see what it is myself, aswell as report it" said Romana.

The Doctor then turned his head to Romana, rather stunned. "Well… I'm surprised you thought of that". But then he gave a waiting and expecting look. "You could be right, but are you sure you want to do this?" he eventually asked. "I won't argue, besides, A wise president knows when to see the bigger picture. Not saying you're not one, surely."

"Hummm… well, being with you, travelling across the cosmos and ending up in situations, many which were of very disastrous proportions, and if left unnoticed and prevented, they could've spread across everywhere, coursing chaotic results. So are you really sure to question my choice through my position, Doctor?" asked Romana, giving him a rather **Deadpan** look with a small smile and a rise eyebrow. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, turned his head to Romana and gave a small pleasing smile. "It's your choice; all I really like is a simple yes or a no." Romana moved towards co-ordinate's panel and cross her arms "It IS my decision, which would be yes" she said at last.

"Very well… we'll go back, find the source of the impact and see what and how the crossing is coursed" said the Doctor, and with that Romana moved the turners and set them back to space in 1991. The Time Rotor started to move up and down while K9 wheeled around the console, waiting for any needing assistance, and The Doctor navigated the other systems, to keep the flight of the ship steady.

Meanwhile, back on earth, at a house in a quiet San Francisco suburb, everything seemed to be quiet with the exception of the traffic and the tramway, whooshing and clanging way. It was almost as if everything was still and silent.

Until, suddenly, there was a kind of fast forced warring like sound and a bright flashing of light, coming from around the edges of a bedroom door, which was red and had a sign on the top half of it in, yellow letters, which read: KEEP OUT NUCLEAR PHYSICIST AT WORK. Then the door opened and a small boy peeked out his head from it, looking cautiously around to see, if anything is different or anyone was there, it was Willy DuWitt. When he saw that nothing had change, he let the door slowly swing itself open and sighed with relief.

Willy moved back to the table, where his prototype proton accelerator stood, with a strong and curious look. "Well, this is big, extraordinary, more then a scientific accomplishment. But the question is, how big?" He said at last and picked up a pencil and paper, with the tape recorder/player he used earlier to leave a message for his parents to inform them, about what he was doing.

Willy the sharpened the pencil, pressed the record button on the tape recorder/player and started to write down what happen, while looking at the readings. Even saying what he was writing out loud, "Proton accelerator test blog: 1st of September, 1991, 19:03. Activation was a success, readings appear normal, but there has been an understatement of the results. The accelerator had absorbed all the energy from within the area. But also had managed to course a kind of transference, dimensional transference in fact, it had transported the whole of my bedroom to an alternative universe, Presumably caused by the phase shift, which made a link with another one in that universe. It is actually hard to try and explain in more detail and perhaps even more to find out what other results it may have caused. But I will try to find them and although it may sound unbelievable, I have seen it with my own eyes and I will have to find solid evidence to this." With that said, he stopped writing and stopped the tape recorder.

But after he had done so, he briefly added, out loud with an uncertain sigh, "IF I can do that, though then again no one would believe me, they'll think I'm crazy. If only there was someone who would believe me."


End file.
